Boys Of Summer
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: Hermione&Draco run into each other on vacation. They have a NICE long chat. What will happen. Will they just bicker and fight or will a miracle happen allowing them to get along? Well, it's a one-shot so it's finished! FLUFF! READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: Hey! This is just a fluffy little one shot Draco/Hermione fic! It's a little rushed but I think it's cute! Anyways, read and review! Sorry if you don't like it! Oh yeah, I didn't spell check this or anything so just ... try and make do!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the concessions guy!

"Gin! Could you hand me that Sun In over there on my counter?" Hermione Granger asked her best friend, Ginny Weasley.

"No prob, Mione!" Ginny called back, swiped the small bottle off the counter and tossed it to Hermione.

"Okay, now all I have to do is go take a shower then we can head off to the beach!" Hermione said more to herself than to Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny were on vacation in America. They were staying in a condo in a little town in Hawaii. Conveniently, they lived right next to the beach.

-20 minutes later ...-

Ginny hopped into her dark blue Ford 250 and they were off to the beach to get a tan and hang out.

As soon as they got there, Hermione and Ginny raced to the back of the truck, pulled out their bags and towels and raced to the sand and waves.

They laid their towels out, sprayed Sun In in Hermione's hair, put their sunglasses on, and put Self Tanner on.

"Ah, this is the life." Ginny murmured as she laid on her back, eyes closed, and body sprawled out.

"Tell me about it." Hermione sighed in response.

*Wow, this has got to be the best vacation _ever_! I haven't been on a muggle vacation in years. I love this. Sun beating down on me, the smell of salt water in the air, and cute guys!* Hermione grinned to herself when she thought of the guys.

Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts and was taking a 2 week vacation with Ginny who would be entering her 7th year.

"Hey Gin, I'm gonna walk around a little bit and let my hair get as much sun as possible! Want anything while I'm gone?" Hermione asked as she stood up and pushed her toes deep into the soft sand.

"Um ... I could go for a Lemonade or smoothie." Ginny yawned and turned on her side.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little while!" Hermione bounded off taking in everything around her, when she caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair.

All she could see was his back (which was a very nice back), smooth legs, and nicely defined arms.

She walked by him slowly and made a huge coughing scene. The young man slowly looked up and Hermione nearly fell over.

"Draco Malfoy. What a surprise seeing you here." Hermione bent down to look into his face.

"Granger?" He asked in a surprised tone. Hermione noticed that her hair must look a bit different.

Ginny had insisted on getting Hermione's hair cut and straightened before they came to America and Hermione realized her hair was nearly dry, so it must have been blonder.

"The one and only." Hermione sat down next to him.

*Why are you sitting next to him?*

~Um ... because he looks hot!~

*No he doesn't! He's Draco Malfoy, the Grade A prick who used to torment you in your teenage years.*

~Um ... have you noticed how hot he is?~

*Grrr*

~That's right grrr! I bet he's a _tiger _in bed.~

Draco must have noticed Hermione's strange face as she fought with herself because he slowly said, 'Are you okay?'

"Draco Malfoy, asking me, Hermione Granger, the mudblood, if I'm alright." Hermione sneered.

"Oh come on now, you can't tell me that you're still mad at me for the years I tortured you with my witty insults." Draco lowered his voice and said.

"Um, yes I can. See? I'm still mad at you for the years you tortured me." Hermione said.

"Hey you left out the 'witty insults' part." Draco pouted.

"Why would that bug me when none of your insults were witty?" Hermione retorted and stood to leave.

//She'll be back.//

_Nobody on the road _

_Nobody on the beach _

_I feel it in the air _

_The summer's out of reach_

_ Empty lake, _

_empty streets _

_The sun goes down alone_

_I'm drivin' by your house_

_Though I know you're not home_

Hermione walked down the beach more, getting cat calls and whistles. Hermione ignored all of the envious and jealous looks she was getting from other girls on the beach.

Hermione finally arrived upon the concession stand. The guy barely glanced at her but made a motion for her to give him her order.

"Um yeah I'd like one lemonade and a strawberry banana smoothie please." Hermione said as she dug through her bag for her wallet.

"That'll be 5 dollars." The guy said.

"5 dollars? Are you kidding me? That's a rip off!" Hermione yelled but reluctantly handed over the money.

Hermione grumbled some curse words and walked away from the booth.

She stopped for a moment to stare out in the water.

*It's so beautiful and peaceful.*

Hermione thought to herself as she felt hot breath on her neck and hands slowly creep around her waist.

She spun around quickly to stare into the person's face, only to look into gray eyes that were so light and sparkly, they seemed to be silver.

"Dra-Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"Draco's the name." He said as she stiffened and realized that she was still in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a deadly whisper.

"I have no clue." He whispered as he turned and walked away.

*Okay, I'm going to try and forget that that just happened and go over to Ginny, get a tan, and drink my wonderful smoothie!*

~Didn't you like the way you felt in his arms and his breath on your neck?~

*Ye-No- I mean, maybe!*

~That's what I thought ...~

Hermione walked back to Ginny, where she spilled the whole story.

"Aww ... Dwaco Malfoy has a widdle cwush!" Ginny giggled as she imagined Draco and Hermione.

In 6th year you would have been crazy to think of those two as a couple but now for some reason, it seemed... right.

"You should go talk to him." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"What? Are you out of your mind? The guy practically felt me up and then he runs off like ... like ..." Hermione's outraged voice trailed off.

"I know, but you should." Ginny had always had this weird thing about 'reading' people. She was a really good match maker and knew when two people would work out and when they wouldn't.

"Oookay." Hermione said reluctantly and got up to go in the direction of where Draco had sped off to.

"Why am I doing this? Why is he doing this? What is going on?" Hermione said out loud to herself as she looked around.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should figure it out." A voice came suddenly.

"Holy Gods! Malfoy, next time you might want to ease yourself into a conversation with myself rather than just start talking." Hermione practically screamed.

"Okay, I won't interrupt you when you're talking to yourself." He said and chuckled at the thought.

"Good, now what are you doing?" Hermione turned and asked him.

"I have no clue." He admitted and they both decided on going somewhere ... more quiet.

"So what brings you to Hawaii?" Draco turned to Hermione and asked.

"Vacation. I'm here with Ginny." Hermione answered back, looking at the ground and fidiling with some sand and rocks. "What about you?" She finally turned to him and asked.

"I just needed a break from ... everything." He answered in all honesty.

"I see ... so um, why did you um, do what you did a while ago?" Hermione asked referring back to when Draco hugged Hermione.

"I didn't really think about what I was doing. I just saw you and had this sudden urge to hold you in my arms." They were both taken aback by his words.

For the next 3 hours they discussed everything they could think of talking about. What they were going to do with their lives, were they single or taken (wonder why they wanted to know that), where they were going to live, Voldemort, their families, and lots more. Before Draco blurted something out.

"Hermione, I just wanted to let you know, that I'm so sorry." He said in a rushed voice.

"Sorry for what Draco?" Hermione questioned Draco with a confused look upon her face.

"Everything I ever did to you at Hogwarts. I don' know if it even bothered you but now that I look back on it, I realize how stupid I was and I'm sorry for that." He told her and was red in the face.

Hermione didn't even think about what she was doing before she did it. She reached out and hugged Draco. Not just a friendly hug, but she held him and comforted him.

"Are you up for a swim?" Hermione whispered into the crook of Draco's neck. She could feel him nod against her as he pulled away.

Then, simultaneously, they both turned and ran to the water.

_I can see you _

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun _

_You got your hair combed back _

_and those sunglasses on, baby _

_And I can tell you my love for you _

_will still be strong _

_After the boys of summer have gone_

They swam and splashed each other and laughed and talked. All in all, they both thought it was a perfect night until ...

Hermione and Draco were swimming along side and splashing each other when Draco pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Draco ..." Hermione breathed before his lips came crashing down on hers. Hermione stiffened for only a moment before giving in and kissing him back. She opened her mouth, allowing Draco to let his tongue fight with hers.

Hermione and Draco kissed and held each other, listening to each other's soft breathing and the waves crashing against the rocks.

*I think I love him.*

//I think I love her.//

Reluctantly, they both got up and started walking back towards Ginny, together, hand in hand.

Ginny had fallen asleep by the time they got back to their spot.

"Gin, wake up." Hermione shook her best friend out of nap.

"Draco, it's great to see you." Ginny gave Draco a hug (only because she had seen that he was being kind to Hermione), looked at Hermione from over Draco's shoulder, and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ginny, would it be cool if Draco stayed at our place for the night?" Hermione asked Ginny timidly.

"Sure! That's fine! You two kids have fun now!" Ginny called after them and giggled.

Hermione and Draco spent the night with each other in the same bed (and no they did not have sex!)

_I never will forget those nights_

_ I wonder if it was a dream _

_Remember how you made me crazy? _

_Remember how I made you scream? _

_Now I don't understand _

_what happened to our love _

_But babe, I'm gonna get you back _

_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_

Draco had to leave the next morning and they promised to write to each other.

Hermione was a little sad for a while but Ginny cheered Hermione up.

//I'm going to miss her so much. I'm sure that this whole thing was just a one time fling for her. God, I think I fell in love with her in those couple of hours. I think I may have fallen in love with her before I even saw her yesterday. No, I don't think I love her, I know I love her. I don't think I can let her go though.//

_I can see you _

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun _

_I see you walkin' real slow _

_and you're smilin' at everyone _

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong _

_After the boys of summer have gone_

"Do you love him?" Ginny asked one day out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Hermione turned to Ginny asked questioned her, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"You heard me Mione. Do you love him?"

"Um ... I don't know." Hermione whispered even though she knew the answer.

"Bloody hell Hermione! I know that you know the answer. Why don't you just stop denying it and go get him before he's gone for good!" Ginny yelled, not angry, but exasperated that Hermione didn't realize what was right in front her eyes.

"You're right I'm going." Hermione said and ran out of the house

(That's my girl!) Ginny thought, with a satisfied smile.

*I have to get to Draco before he goes back to London!*

_Out on the road today, _

_I saw a BLACK FLAG sticker on a Cadillac _

_A little voice Inside my head said, _

_"Don't look back. You can never look back." _

_I thought I knew what love was _

_What did I know? _

_Those days are gone forever I should just let them go but-_

Hermione drove to the airport and frantically searched the crowd for platinum blonde hair or those silver eyes.

*Where is he?* Hermione check her watch. It was 2:45. By now Draco would be on the plane because it was leaving in 5 minutes.

"Oh my Gods! What am I going to do?" Hermione nearly broke down as she thought of the other night with Draco.

"2:50 Flight to London, England now departing." A voice came on over the sound system in the airport.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" Hermione sobbed as she watched the plane take off from the run way.

"Too late for what?" A voice came from behind Hermione.

_I can see you _

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun _

_You got that top pulled down_

_ and that radio on, baby _

_And I can tell you_

_ my love for you will still be strong _

_After the boys of summer have gone_

"Nothing I-" Hermione stopped herself short as she turned and saw who had asked the question.

"D-Draco, why aren't y-you on the plane?" Hermione managed to get out as she stared at Draco, a shocked expression on he face.

"I couldn't let you go, not like this." He answered her.

"I don't think I can let you go at all." Hermione whispered as she flung herself at Draco.

"I have to tell you something Hermione." Draco pulled away from her and looked at her, a serious expression across his face.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He said and shocked himself as he said this. Though, there was no question in his mind whether or not he loved her. He knew he did.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." She murmured and snuggled back into his chest.

_I can see you _

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun _

_You got that top pulled down _

_and that radio on, baby _

_And I can tell you _

_my love for you will still be strong _

_After the boys of summer have gone_


End file.
